


Selfie

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun and Jiyong exchange selfiesOriginally posted on AFF on 5/7/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/949807/selfie-bigbang-fluff-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	Selfie

Jiyong was working late when the first selfie came through. Seunghyun was pouting at him. Jiyong sent a little frown back.

_To: Turtle_

_What's with the pout?_

 

 

In the next selfie, Seunghyun's bottom lip jutted out.

_To: Shell_

_I saw the video of you talking to Siwon at the Chanel show._

 

 

Jiyong smiled at the thought of his table mate, sending the selfie off

_To: Turtle_

_He was sweeter than I was expecting._

 

 

Seunghyun sent another frown.

_To: Shell_

_Is he adorabler than me?_

 

 

Jiyong laughed. He tried to take a serious selfie, but it didn't work. A gummy smile was sent to his boyfriend.

_To: Turtle_

_No one is more adorable than you._

 

 

A shy smile bounced back.

_To: Shell_

_Really?_

 

Jiyong replied with a warm smile.

_To: Turtle_

_Really really_

 

 

Seunghyun sent a dimpled, blushing smile.

_To: Shell_

_Then why aren't you at home?_

 

 

Jiyong looked at the clock. It was 3:30. He sent a yawn.

_To: Turtle_

_Leaving now. How about I stop for some ice cream on the way home?_

 

 

A big, dopey grin came down the line.

_To: Shell_

_I LOVE YOU!_

 

 

A chuckle sent back

_To: Turtle_

_Yeah, I love you too_


End file.
